1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to keyboards, and particularly to a keyboard which can power-on a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
A keyboard as an input device for a computer is well known. Most improvements to the keyboard are for ergonomics or making the inside of the keyboard dust-proof or other such non-computer related functionality. Therefore there is room for improvement in the art.